Orcs
The 'orcs '''are a race of blah blah. Their name is derived from their own name for themselves: ''orkha, meaning 'the survivors'. green skin, black ropey hair, yellowy eyes, prominent lower canines Biology History Orcish history claims that the orcs hail from a land which was once beyond the Great Desert. The orcish homeland was said to be warm and wet, where exotic fruit grew in abundance and rivers ran with clear, cool freshwater. The orcs fled their homeland as the Worldscar began to form, tearing apart their lands. Some fled west and some fled east. Those that travelled east entered Caledon and became nomads as they searched for a new homeland. Finding no place that matched the beauty and fertility of their lost homeland, the orcs remained wanderers and have travelled almost ceaselessly ever since. The first written account of the orcs, other than their own, is a Trilassi trading manifest during the Imperial Age. The manifest lists a number of goods that were bartered for from "the nations of the green men" but gives no more detail. Culture Language ... Written Form The written form of Orcish uses a script call akhsu-kora-nazg (literally 'signs upon wood'), derived from the signs that ancient orcs used to mark the passage of their migrations. more? Society and politics The orcs are loosely organised into seven clans or tribes based on their range. Of these, only the Anthurz are permanently sedentary. The rest are nomads, their camps moving and wandering with their food supplies, herds and resources. An orc band will usually settle down for the winter in a kazgûn (literally 'winter camp'), where they will stay until the spring equinox. As such, the choice of the place to make their winter camp is important to the survival of the band. Each band is lead by a council of elders or antai, each responsible for one of the band's needs. The Antai-Korashg, or Master of the Hunt, is responsible for the band's food, whether hunted, foraged or bartered. The Antai-Ytaig, or High Medicus, is responsible for the band's injured or sick. The Antai-Lorakh, or Quartermaster, is responsible for the band's resources, such as firewood, tools and tents. The Antai-Akhach, or Matron, is responsible for the well-being of the band's children (though the position is not always held by a woman). The Antai-Shakah, or High Shaman, is responsible for interpreting the will of the gods. The Antai-Ukûl, or Marshal, is responsible for the band's warriors and keeping the people safe from harm. Note that the translations of these roles are approximate, using analogous terms from human courts. Together, this council meets to discuss the issues of the band, such as food needs, resources and where they should move next. In particular, the Antai-Ytaig and Antai-Akhach have absolute power to refuse to move, should the safety or health of the children, injured or sick be at stake. Antai are typically appointed to the position by the rest of the council and occupy the role for life. [only permanent settlements are makgûn (home camp, or orcrest) which are always in the mountains because of ancient superstitions, largest is 17,000 orcs, most are around 3,000-5,000] Religion occupy an important place in orcish religion. the Anthurz are called 'keepers of the mountains' and are a vital central authority on matters of religion Magic Relations with other races Category:Races